The coming of Angel Force
by The Rainwalker
Summary: From the files of War of the Wizards: Taking place after Adam Park and his girlfriend Nia Smith AKA Nia of Dikaria former super soldier have left the Power Rangers. Now attending college in Texas, the lovers' lives are about to be interrupted as the enemies of the Dikarians (Nia's former people), The Deevil Empire, have set their sights on Earth...and on killing Adam and Nia!


_**Hello, everyone, it's The Rainwalker here. I've got another story from the files of the War of the Wizards saga. This story takes place just after the power transfer in Power Rangers Turbo. Nia of Dikaria now Nia Smith, Zeran's adopted daughter and Adam Park, former green Turbo ranger, have headed off to college at Stephen Hawking University in Corpus Christie, Texas. But little does the happy young couple know intergalactic Evil is about to come a calling and the two are going to have to step up to the plate once again. Get ready for a post-Power Rangers story full of danger, adventure, and intrigue. Get ready for the coming of Angel Force.**_

_**Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of Saban, I'm just borrowing Adam Park and the canon Power Rangers likewise. Zeran Smith is the property of me and my buddy OmegaRain productions. All original characters in this story are strictly my property.**_

**The coming of Angel Force!**

The alarm buzzed bringing her out of sleep. At first, she was disoriented but slowly, memories returned to her. Her hand automatically moved to shut the annoying sound off. She was Nia, formerly of the Dikarian people. But now she was Nia Smith, adopted daughter of Zeran Smith or Zeran the Merciful. And the young Asian man sleeping in the same futon bed as her was Adam Park her boyfriend of several years and the young man who had helped save her life and her soul when she had been under the control of Zerak the Butcher. Nia smiled and turned to the former Power Ranger as he opened his eyes. Nia extended a hand from beneath the sheet and blankets to caress Adam's face. "_**Kadra oo natu shemboa, hootani**_." Which translated from Dikarian meant, "Good morning, my love."

The young Asian man smiled at the Dikarian woman and answered, "_**Kedra vu oo Shandri**_." Which translated to, "And to you, beautiful."

Nia's arms snaked around Adam as she pulled herself close to him. Nia felt Adam's arms wrap around her and she felt warm, comfortable, and contented. In all the years she had been with Zerak and been committing horrible deeds for him she had never once conceived of the notion that she would end up here on the third planet of the Sol system in the arms of a young man she truly loved…or attending a college as prestigious as Steven Hawking University in Corpus Christie, Texas. Sometimes Nia had a fear that this was all some kind of dream and she was still being controlled by Zerak. She felt herself tremble. And then she felt a hand touch her cheek and she looked up into the entrancing eyes of Adam Park…before he kissed her. Nia softly moaned as she sank into the kiss feeling that familiar tingle race through her. These moments reminded her that this was no delusion, it was real. Nia Smith was a free woman, free to live her life and become her own person. And along with her was a young man she had loved and been intimate with many times. The two pulled away for lack of oxygen. "The old fears again?" Adam whispered.

Nia nodded. "Even after all this time the memories still leave me feeling a little cold."

Nia felt a hand move from her back to caressing her face. "You don't need to worry, Nia, Zerak has enough to worry about with the new Rangers. Our time in the war for Free Will is done."

Nia sighed and asked, "Is it?"

Adam shrugged and said, "You know what Mr. Smith…I mean Zeran always said."

Nia nodded. "Once a ranger, always a ranger."

Nia nuzzled against Adam's chest. She sighed and said, "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Nia heard Adam chuckle. "As tempting as that is with you beautiful," he said to her. "We have to get up as we still have class."

Nia sighed. "You're right," she said in resignation.

Nia and Adam climbed out of bed. She said, "I'll shower first, dear." Then on a side note added, "You've really gotten the hang of the Dikarian language, Adam."

The police Officer's son chimed in, "I had a good, and I daresay downright sexy teacher to show me."

Nia smiled at him teasingly and said, "Oh was that the only thing I showed you?"

Adam chortled at Nia's sexual innuendo. Adam knew that when it was just the two of them together, they could get away with this sort of thing.

After going through getting showered, dressed, and getting some breakfast the two left the apartment, taking time to stop by the apartment mailboxes to see if there was anything for them. Thankfully there wasn't. They noted as they stepped into the sunny day that it was 7:30 in the morning. Thankfully their first class wasn't until 9:00 so they had time to scope the campus. While Adam may not have been a power Ranger anymore, nor Nia the pilot of Angelica they still had some habits remain from their days fighting Zerak. Since starting college at Steven Hawking university 8 months ago they had found most of their teachers were decent enough, and some of them were even absolutely brilliant. But there were a few who were mind-numbingly boring. Today's Physics lesson with Doctor Victor Strauss was going to be no exception, Nia thought. "Not looking forward to monotone Strauss' lectures huh?" Adam asked smiling wryly.

Nia sighed and said, "Doctor Strauss for all of his presumptions of brilliance has some really shoddy theories, and his lectures make a person want to go to sleep."

"Careful not to let him hear you say that." Adam teased.

Nia harrumphed and added, "I really don't care I just don't see how the man got his teaching degree in Physics!"

Adam chortled and added, "Who knows with the way the Universe works."

Nia snorted out a laugh. "You're right of course."

Nia put an arm around Adam and leaned her head against his right shoulder as she smile in contentment. Walking to and from college with Adam was always a joy to her, besides her spending time with the friends she and Adam had collected since arriving here. Nia then noticed something out of the corner of one eye. She lifted her head and looked around. She saw no one and yet Nia suddenly had this feeling that something wasn't right. "Adam," she muttered to her live-in boyfriend.

"You're not seeing things, Nia," he said in a hushed warning tone. "Someone is following us."

"Any idea as to who?" she asked.

"Not one yet, babe." Adam added.

Nia thought for a moment suddenly paying very close attention to her surroundings. They passed by a 7-Eleven store. "Follow my lead." She whispered to him.

Adam nodded and followed Nia. The two trying to remain causal made their way round to the building. Nia moved to a pocket of her jeans and pulled out a light blue crystal. _Good thing Daddy Zeran gave me a few toys in case of trouble_, the Dikarian girl and former super soldier thought.

"Stay close," she whispered to Adam.

Nia then touched the diamond shaped crystal, and the crystal, she, and Adam faded from sight.

"An invisibility gem huh?" Adam whispered.

Nia shushed him in warning and her old soldier's senses kicked in. She suddenly heard Adam's breathing slow down and knew that he was slipping into his old habits as a Power Ranger. That was good because right now the two needed to be very cautious. They heard someone coming around the corner. "_**Genu visdroth kanui**_!" Nia heard the man say…and felt her heart leap into her throat.

She knew that language! _No, no don't tell me it's them_! she thought hoping she had been imagining things.

She saw the figure come around the corner and her eyes widened in shock as she saw the young man around hers and Adam's age. He wore a plain blue baseball cap, a white T-Shirt with a peace symbol on it, Khaki shorts, and a set of leather brown boots. The man looked around a puzzled expression on his face then muttered, "_**Shano ith drak**_!" before he stormed off a look of genuine frustration on his face.

Nia waited several moments before she deactivated the invisibility crystal. "What the Hell?" Adam said openly puzzled. "I know English, Japanese, and Dikarian but I've never heard that language before."

And then he noticed the look on Nia's face. "Nia, Nia babe are you all right?"

Nia realized she was breathing heavily, shaking and her heart was racing. She quickly calmed herself down. "Adam," she said trying to remain calm. "Listen to me carefully, we may be in danger."

Adam looked at her in puzzlement. "Wait, again?"

She nodded a shame-faced look crossing her features. "I don't have enough proof yet but if I'm right I do believe some of my past has come back to haunt both of us. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

Adam embraced her. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I deserted the woman I love when she needs me the most?" he said Nia noted the gentle smile on his face.

Nia felt her heart lighten. If the language that man had been speaking was what she thought it was, she knew she was going to need all the help she could get. _No, you don't you bastards_, the young Dikarian woman thought angrily. _You leave my world alone, do you hear me, you leave Earth alone_!

Adam and Nia looked around. "I think the guy who was following us has moved on." Adam noted.

"For now, perhaps, but I think we should keep our eyes peeled, _**vesharis**_!" Nia said using the Dikarian word for beloved.

Adam nodded and said, "Considering all those lessons we got from Zeran on being better heroes I think he'd come down here to lecture us if we forgot." Adam added with a chuckle.

Nia couldn't help but chuckle along with him. As much as she adored her adopted father the Zendarian at times could be tedious to a fault. Granted he meant well and much of what he said did work in reality but still, the Zendarian who had adopted Nia could be at times trying and even overprotective. Nia returning to the present situation said, "Just keep your eyes peeled, Adam." She then took one of his hands and squeezed it. "The last thing I want is to lose you."

Adam stroked a cheek and said, "Nothing's going to happen to me, _**vonshea**_." Adam said using the Dikarian term of endearment a man gave to the woman he loved.

Nia smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "_**Dona sho nash ti mikaru**_." Nia said, which translated from Dikarian as "You are the single brightest light of my life, please be careful."

Adam nodded and said, "I always am, Nia, you do the same. You're the most important woman in my life."

Nia smirked and soon the two headed for the campus of Steven Hawking University. As they arrived, they saw the parking lot as always was filling up with students. The school named in honor of the famous scientist was quickly becoming known as quite the bastion of academic learning. The modern buildings which stood three stories tall showed not just modern architecture but also oozed the belief that this was a place where science reigned supreme. And while actual science was predominant here there was also a superb music program here. Granted the school didn't exactly have any teams in the NCAA but since this school emphasized academic learning, and a surprising artistic learning they didn't really want or need any sports teams. While it was true the school had a gymnasium where students could go for exercise there was no sports program of any kind here. The grassy lawns were being tended to by school caretakers dressed in their usual attire. A short distance from the sidewalk Nia and Adam walked up there were some tall trees that provided some great shade and several benches where students were busy talking and involved in studying various subjects. The sky above was clear and sunny with mid spring. Song birds were heard singing in the trees. Nia and Adam had fallen in love with this campus from the moment they'd stepped on for their first class. Adam whispered, "Let's have a good once over of the school then we can get to our first classes." Adam whispered.

Nia nodded and whispered back. "I agree."

She then kissed Adam on the lips and said, "I'll see you later, Adam."

Adam smiled giving Nia a look that said he never got tired of that. "You as well, beautiful." He added.

The two headed their separate ways. Nia's patrol revealed no sign of the man who'd followed her and Adam around earlier. Yet as much as she wanted to believe that he was gone, Nia had spent enough time with the Power Rangers, Zeran, and being a puppet of Zerak to know that things were never quite that easy. Her old soldier instincts were telling her that the man who had been speaking _**that language**_ was still around somewhere. And Nia got the sneaking suspicion that he could mean to do them harm. So, Nia decided even after her patrol was done that it would be wise to stay on alert. Her caution carried her through Strauss' class and through several others. Everything was quiet…until lunch rolled around. Nia was heading off to get something from the cafeteria. "Nia," Adam's familiar voice called.

She turned to see him coming towards her…and then she got the surprise of her life. With him was a man of middle years his long pepper hair tied back a trimmed goatee on his face and wearing a dull grey vest, slacks, brown leather shoes, and a plain black tie. Nia at once was surprised and pleased to see the man with him. It was Professor Adrian Lambeau, an Engineering master…who also had a fierce love of rock and roll. "Ah, Nia, there you are." The 50 something scientist said warmly.

Nia smiled and said, "Dr. Lambeau, sir, is everything all right. I turned my assignment into your box this morning. Is anything wrong?"

The man smiled reassuringly. "Oh God no, there's no problem with that at all. In fact, your work from the book was excellent." He explained. "I just needed to find you and Adam as fast as I could."

That caught Nia off guard. "Wait just a second, how do you know Adam?"

The man smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for holding some things back from you my dear, but well I'm not just a scientist, I actually work for um…_**Uncle Sam**_."

At once Nia was shocked and a little hurt that one of her favorite teachers had been holding things back from her. The teacher recognized Nia's look and explained, "My dear please don't take offense to me holding back, I had orders from my superiors in Washington D.C. to keep my mouth shut until we were certain about you and Adam."

Nia's face furrowed in puzzlement. "Certain, certain about what?" she asked becoming increasingly agitated.

Professor Lambeau was about to say something. Then Nia heard the sound of a laser pistol powering up. At that same moment Adam and Professor Lambeau's faces paled. "_**Look out**_!" the Professor shouted.

Nia and the two men dove for the ground as others dove for cover. Nia a second later heard the laser pistol fire a bolt and streak past where she had been standing only a second earlier. Nia's old soldier's instincts caused her to roll to her feet immediately…just in time to gaze into the eyes of the man who had been following them earlier. "_**Caynu Drath tes chalo**_!" the man snarled at her.

Nia felt her heart leap into her throat she knew those words. Memories of her past instantly came back to her. Memories of after she had been first captured and handed over to Zerak. The man took off his hat, and Nia watched in horror as two long midnight black horns grew out his head. Instantly Adam was at Nia's side. "What the Hell?" he yelped as he spotted the horned man.

Nia felt herself shivering partly in fear, but also in rage. There was no doubt in her mind now they were indeed here! The ones who had started her journey into misery, pain, and suffering that had nearly crushed her soul. Nia's fear was overcome by her rage. The man however leveled the pistol at her and snapped, "_**Kedru shak tala mash da, Nia!**_" he spat in a mocking tone.

Nia felt her heart beating faster, there was no way from where she was standing, she could move in time to save herself or Adam. And then she heard another laser pistol power up and fire. The horned man screamed in pain as the bolt struck the hand that held the pistol. A new voice shouted, "_**Put your hands in the air, get on the ground now**_!"

A clean-shaven man with short hair and wearing a beige long coat and civilian attire held a silvery laser pistol which was smoking from the shot that had been fired. The curious on lookers kept their distance. The horned man looked at the newcomer and let out a roar of rage, "_**Damn meddlesome Earthling**_!"

Nia ran forward as she snarled, "_**Cannoth drek calos, Deevil**_!" she snapped meaning, "You're mine now, Deevil!"

Just as Nia reached him the Horned man leaped into the air and over her and the others. The crowd of students and staff scattered as they yelped in fear and fled. Nia shouted, "_**After him, don't let him escape**_!"

The three turned to chase the horned man, the laser pistol wielding man following them. Adam asked, "Nia, what the Hell is going on? You just spoke the same language as that weirdo who was pursuing us?"

Nia grimaced, "Some of my past has come back to haunt us, love." Was her answer.

The three saw the man leap with inhuman strength from the ground upwards to scamper up the wall as if gravity meant nothing to him. Professor Lambeau looked around and pointed to an entryway. "Over there, there's a way we can get to the roof from that hallway!"

The three ran into the building and soon found the stairs Dr. Lambeau had mentioned. As they raced up the stairs, they heard a door open at the top of the building. The Horned man tried to descend…only to see them. The man yelped in surprise and scampered back the way he'd come. Nia pushed her muscles as she clambered up the stairs and on to the roof of the three-story building, they were on. Nia heard Adam, Dr. Lambeau, and the other man come up behind her. She walked towards the man. Then she saw that the Horned man's eyes were closed. "What's with this guy?" she heard Adam whisper.

Nia put two and two together. "He's got some kind of hidden communication system on him." she answered.

The horned man nodded and said, "_**Ka Voshak mest Kenaka Gorn Vest Dorithic**_!" Nia's face paled as she understood what he was saying. "I understand milord, it has been an honor to be of service to you."

Nia yelled, "_**Stop that man, move**_!"

The group rushed for the man. Too late, the man turned and ran for the edge of the roof. He leaped off the roof as he shouted, "_**Long live the Deevil Empire**_!"

Nia and the others could only run to the edge of the roof in time to watch the man drop earthwards people scattering. The man hit the ground and a massive explosion knocked Nia and everyone off their feet sending them flying backwards. Nia slammed to the ground and grunted in pain from the impact. Her ears were still ringing from the explosion as she got to her feet. "Nia," she heard Adam call.

The young Asian male was getting to his feet. He rushed over to her. Nia smiled assumingly at him. "I'm fine _**Vonshea**_ a little shaken up but I'm fine."

Nia then turned and looked downwards at the carnage that had destroyed one of the many mini-gardens this school had, scattered concrete every which way and knocked a number of people close by over. "That bomb in that transformed Deevil's system was a powerful one."

Nia felt tears of rage again. Adam was at her side. "Nia, what's wrong and what are you talking about?"

Nia said between gritted teeth. "Come for another world you bloodsucking scavenging Deevil bastards!"

She looked at Adam in time to see the man she loved put the pieces of the puzzle together. "The Deevils wait…wasn't that the name of that race that helped Zerak, and the Wolf Blazer Army wipe out your people?"

Nia nodded "The very same cretons, and now they've come for my new home world!"

A familiar voice cleared his throat. They turned to see the man with the laser pistol approach. "I see you're familiar with the Deevils, but of course I wouldn't expect anything less…Nia of Dikaria."

Adam looked at the man and asked, "How do you know who Nia is?"

The man explained. "We know that and much more. Just as we know you Adam Park, the former Green Turbo Ranger among other titles."

Adam was taken aback by this. "Who are you people?"

The man pulled a badge from his coat pocket and flashed it. "Federal agent James Ferguson, Miss Smith and Mr. Park. I've actually been in communication with Dr. Lambeau here."

The professor looked at Nia and said apologetically. "I'm sorry I kept such secrets from you, Nia, but well we had to make sure you were who we thought you were. While we can't go into detail what we can tell you is we need your help."

"Because the Deevils are here." Nia said finishing up what Dr. Lambeau was saying.

The man nodded in confirmations. "You hit it on the head, Miss Smith."

James Ferguson looked around. "Dr. with all due respect we have to get out of here quickly. Chances are security will be coming this way and best we be elsewhere."

Nia said, "Wait, what about my other classes?"

James Ferguson said, "Don't worry, ma'am we'll make sure you and Mr. Park don't miss out on those studies. Meanwhile, we'd better move."

Nia asked, "Hold on, how do I know I can trust you?"

Dr. Lambeau explained, "Well you can read James' and my mind with that telepathic ability your people have."

Nia looked at Adam who nodded. Nia turned towards the professor she had thought she'd known and the man claiming to be a federal Agent. She closed her eyes and began her mental scan of the two men. And what she found is they were exactly what they said they were. She didn't sense any changes to their minds, or implanted memories, and her mind training had taught her how to spot such things. Nia opened her eyes and said, "You're both for real, you really are."

The brown-haired agent cleared his throat and said, "Now can we get out of here, please?" he said with a smidgen of impatience.

Nia and the others fled back down the stairs and out towards the entrance taking care to make themselves seen as little as possible. It didn't take them long to reach the front of the school. Still James Ferguson looked around warily. And Nia looked around just as warily. If there was one thing, she had learned about the Deevils it was they were absolutely relentless when they set their sights on someone and obviously, they'd set their sights on her and Adam. Agent Ferguson had his phone out. "Yeah, it's me," Nia heard the man say into the phone. "I managed to get to Doc Lambeau, Adam Park, and Nia Smith but we have a problem. The enemy knows about them too. They had one of their goons tailing them, and even try and take them out."

Nia saw Agent Ferguson listen into the phone before he spoke. "The next move is Clarence you and your team haul ass over here fast! The Deevils are likely to launch another attack soon." There was another pause. "Get here as fast as you can, hurry!"

James closed the phone. Dr. Lambeau looked at the Federal Agent and asked, "Where are Clarence and his men now?"

"A couple blocks away, Doc, we had to take care because we didn't want to attract trouble. Secrecy being the watch word and all."

The University college Professor sighed and said, "I recognize that. But it doesn't make this waiting any easier."

However, the waiting was cut short when a beam of energy shot downwards. The four leaped out of the way as the beam struck the ground…. And from the beam two large horrific creatures that had the body of giant gorillas with the face of a great white appeared before them and let out shrieks of challenge as they leaped up and down in rage. "_**Chompers**_!" Nia shouted.

Doctor Lambeau scampered out of the way as James Ferguson fired some blasts from his pistol at the creatures. The beams struck and looked like they just angered the creatures more. "Oh crap," the Agent suddenly looking worried.

Nia however had done enough study on these creatures that she knew what to do. _I never thought all that strategic training from the Butcher would actually be put to good use_, Nia thought to herself.

Nia raced forward as she called out, "Adam, follow my lead!"

Adam was at her side immediately as he nodded. The two ran towards the beasts and somersaulted under the hard punches the creatures threw. The hybrids turned with surprising agility. Nia and Adam synchronously rolled out of the way of the attack and leaped to their feet. They danced out of the way of the punches and the kicks from the brawny beasts. As the two came down for axe handed blows Nia and Adam both leaped onto the beasts. Nia mentally sent to Adam. _Hit them on the back of the neck, love, that's their weak point_.

_I hear you_, the Dikarian girl heard her boyfriend think.

Collectively the two swung into position staying close enough to them that the beast's long arms couldn't reach them even as they leaped up and down trying to get them off. _Thank goodness for all their strength Chompers are so stupid_, Nia thought.

Nia launched a powerful palm attack at the back of the creature's neck…and was rewarded with the sound of something crunching. The crunching noise from Adam's beast told Nia he'd done the exact same thing. Nia and Adam leaped off as both creatures screamed in pain and fell to the ground dead. Nia and Adam landed safely on their feet as the two creatures melted into a ghostly pale goop. Adam grimaced in disgust. "Those are just some of the Deevils' troops, Adam." Nia explained.

Adam grimaced and commented, "They sure don't die very, prettily do they?"

"I see you're as formidable as word had it from our contact." Agent Ferguson added.

Nia tuned to the Agent and stated, "Ah right. Agent Ferguson, time for some answers. Who are you people? How did the Deevils discover Earth, and why are Adam and I being targeted?"

Dr. Lambeau said, "I wish we could give you the answers, however let's just say it's best we not discuss such things here with civilians around. This is really top-secret stuff."

Nia was about to respond when she heard a vehicle coming directly towards them. She turned to see a large well armored van approaching. She and Adam readied themselves for whatever was coming. _This just isn't my day_, Nia thought sourly.

_**Well, folks, part 1 of The Coming of Angel Force is in the book. –Wipes brow- ho boy what a way for this to start off. Looks like Adam and Nia are really in a pickle. But what are Dr. Lambeau and Agent Ferguson hiding? Where are the Deevils and what are their plans for Earth? Come back next time as 'The Coming of Angel Force' continues, Power Ranger fans.**_


End file.
